Cowboy up
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: A one-shot about if Emmett showed up at Bella's house in nothing but his wranglers and cowboy boots and cowboy hat...what happens next? Rated M for a semi crappy lemon and dirty language. AH


**Hey my loyal readers who are not going to kill me for never updating. Anyway, this is my first lemon-shot so be kind. This entire thing was inspired by a conversation me and my friend Amanda had with one of our guy friends and since the link to this page is on my Myspace and I know if his girlfriend found out about the conversation then there would be no more of him to have conversations with I won't say his name. I am sure Amanda and said guy friend will not be happy this is a Twilight fiction but they will live. But FYI to those two people if they read this I only put myself as the one the guy is fucking because I am **_**sooo **_**not comfortable writing the person being fucked as you Amanda. And now here is your story.**

I sat in my living room watching _Legend of the Fall _for the millionth time. I just could not get enough of Brad Pitt dressed like a cowboy. I was just at the part where he is doing his dead brother's fiancé when someone knocked on the door.

I sighed and put it on pause before getting up to answer the door.

Standing there was Emmett my best guy friend since like third grade he was wearing nothing but Wranglers, boots and a cowboy hat.

"Emmett what the hell," I asked letting him in.

"Hey Bells." he smiled.

"Why the hell are you here in that," I gestured at his clothing. "Shouldn't you be at Rosalie's? She is the one that mentioned wanting a cowboy."

He shrugged. "Well you were the one happy in the pants."

"Emmett shut up!" I exclaimed.

He smirked at me. "It's true isn't it?"

I sighed. "If I say yes will you shut up?"

He shrugged.

"Fine, yes, I was." I growled at him.

"You know if I had gone to Rose's house this would have already gotten to the fucking," he said lazily.

I sighed. "Who said I want to fuck you?"

He smiled at me slyly. "Who said you didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Emmett, I do want to fuck you."

He grinned.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room. "Now how was this whole thing supposed to work anyway?"

"Well boots on or off?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Logically they have to come off so that you can get your jeans off _so _boots off."

He reached down to get them but I stopped him.

"No. Sit down." I growled.

"Oh you going to tie me down?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I should have never told you about that." I growled and pulled off his boots throwing them…somewhere.

"Want me naked now huh?" he asked.

I glared at him. "I'm so not in the mood to deal with your teasing, Emmett. You try watching Legend of The Fall and fantasizing about Brad Pitt in cowboy boots then have someone show up in cowboy boots you'll take what you can get."

"Umm I don't think I want to fantasize about Brad Pitt. I don't want things up my ass," he said.

I sighed. "Shut up, Emmett."

"And if I don't?" he retorted.

I yanked off his jeans. "Then you'll just have to stay horny or whatever you're even here for."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"You're such a loser." I sighed.

"Shouldn't you have dressed different for a cowboy?" he asked.

I sighed. "Emmett I didn't exactly expect to find my best guy friend since third grade standing at my door wanting to fuck or whatever. I thought I was like your little sister or something."

"You are." he said.

"That is disturbing beyond measure." I groaned.

"What is?" he asked.

"That I'm like your sister yet we're getting ready to," I gestured my hands wildly. "Fuck!"

He just smirked.

I sighed and took off my clothes since I couldn't handle seeing him in just that cowboy hat any longer. "Listen up, Emmett, tell anyone about this and die."

He pulled me onto the bed. "My lips are sealed."

I bit my lips. "Emmett this is awkward. I've known you _forever _it's just…weird."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Just relax."

I nodded and leaned back.

He kissed my neck and shoulder before taking my nipple into his mouth.

I moaned arching into him. "Please Emmet."

He trailed his lips down and caught my clit between his teeth before pulling back slightly and breathing on it.

"Emmett McCarty! Not what I meant." I moaned after a few minutes of his teasing.

He positioned himself at my entrance and sheathed himself inside me.

I let out a low moan. "Emmett."

He rocked his hips toward me and I lifted mine to meet his.

I pushed on his shoulders and flipped us over, grinning cockily at him as I rode him cowgirl style.

An hour and three orgasms later he was done.

I sat up and smirked at him. "Off to Rose's now?"

He nodded. "See ya."

Once he left, I lay back on my bed and giggled.

"Oh my God!" I laughed.

I grabbed my phone and hit Rose's number.

"Hey." Rose said.

"Rose, Emmett is on his way to your house. You're going to love the thing he does with his tongue…"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yep that's it. I know it's sort of short (Sorry to my two friends lol it isn't much) but it was my first lemon-shot and since it took me…forever to figure out what a lemon is then well it's a sex scene lol. Only informing you since Amanda and the guy friend mentioned in the other author's note were going to read this. By the way the guy friend who Emmett is based off in this I do not want to fuck him. I just couldn't write as Amanda or rather "Rosalie" so yea. **

**Reviews are great. ****J **


End file.
